


Dare

by darkinsidehim (PJTL156)



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic, Markiplier Manor, mentions of Bingaverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/darkinsidehim
Summary: It's a hot summer day at the manor. Eric and his friends are bored, and with nothing better to do, they decide to play truth or dare.  Magic (Magnum/Eric) and mentions of Bingaverage.
Relationships: Bingiplier/Chase Brody, Eric Derekson/Captain Magnum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Dare

It's a hot, lazy July afternoon. As the sun blazes outside, Eric sits with his friends in the refreshing air conditioning of the manor. Bing lounges on the couch, limbs sprawled everywhere while the Jim twins both sit cross-legged on the floor. Eric glances between the three of them, body sinking into a plush chair.

The young men are bored out of their minds. Eric wishes he could be more adventurous because every day just drones on and on. With nothing else to do the reporter suggests they play a game. Since no one has any objections they decide they might as well.

"How about truth or dare?"

His brother groans at the suggestion.

"Every time we play that Bing makes me get naked."

The android stops typing away on his phone to snort out a laugh, glancing at his friend.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're, like, so easy to fluster."

Folding his arms and pouting, the cameraman huffs.

"Shut up."

"I wanna go first," reporter Jim excitedly blurts out, making Eric jump.

"Okay, what do you pick?" ponders his brother.

"Um, how about truth."

"Did you eat my Snickers bar the other day? Because you said it was Wilford, but he told me he didn't."

"Yeah, it was me."

Cameraman Jim just grumbles as his energetic twin practically bounces on the itchy carpet. He doesn't seem to care that the other Jim is upset with him. Instead he just moves forward with their impromptu game.

"Okay, your turn, Jim."

"Fine," cameraman Jim sighs out, no longer in the mood for games but having nothing better to do. "I guess I pick dare."

Getting a smirk that could never be good, Bing pipes up.

"Go streaking outside."

All three stare at the android, Jim's mouth slightly parted.

"You gotta be kidding me." Jim desperately scans his friends, but no one saves him from Bing's torture. Huffing, Jim stands and walks toward the front door. "Fine."

It's a beautiful day outside even if it is brain-meltingly hot. The summer sun beams upon them, instantly blasting Eric with groggy heat. It's the kind that makes you want to drink a cold glass of lemonade and sleep under a shade tree.

Eric's shocked to see Magnum is in the driveway. He's currently working on a handmade fishing boat. The pirate is cutting wood the old-fashioned way, upper body rocking back and forth as the saw blade cuts through the wood like butter. Eric can't help but be extremely distracted. Seeing Magnum outside isn't peculiar - he's in the elements more often than not- what is odd is that he's not wearing a shirt. Sweat glistens on his muscular form, sun tanned skin looking hot to the touch. Eric has to gulp to steady himself, thoughts becoming ravenous. 

At first he doesn't even notice cameraman Jim stripping he’s so distracted. Then he spots a bare ass from his peripheral vision as he takes off. Eric glances curiously at Magnum who laughs at the young man running, junk flying everywhere. He can't help but watch Magnum instead of Jim's naked ass flying through the grass. Hearing him chuckle, watching his eyes crinkle with humor, gives Eric a warmer feeling than the sun ever could.

When Jim gets back his brother is dying of laughter and Bing is losing it. He throws on his boxers and gets dressed with lightning speed, entire body flushed pink.

"I hate you for that."

Bing just roars with laughter, doubled over and snorting.

"Dude, I don't care. It was totally worth it."

The android puts up his hand for a high five which Jim begrudgingly returns.

"Hey, do you guys want to, uh, stay out here?" suggests Eric, hoping no one asks why. He'd rather not admit to that.

With an uncaring air, Bing shrugs. The Jim’s both say it's fine by them. They head to the balcony instead, heat burrowing into their flesh and settling inside their bones. Sweat beads on the humans' brows as Bing's internal fans whir noisily to cool him down. The four men settle into chairs around a wrought iron patio table. Eric positions himself so he can watch Magnum, definitely not on purpose. Happy to spend time with his friends and have a nice view, Eric can't contain his smile.

Now it's Bing's turn to go. The android leans back in his chair, confidence and excitement radiating off him, sunglasses hiding a glint in his yellow eyes.

"Dare me."

Smiling, Eric has one for him. It's something he's always wanted to do himself, but he never had anyone to reciprocate.

"Send Chase a- an explicit text."

Bing gives him a massive grin before laughing lightheartedly.

"Hell, man, that's not even a dare. I already do that."

A bit embarrassed, Eric starts to backtrack. Bing good-naturedly claps him on the shoulder. Though his mood is dampened, Bing's carefree personality helps calm his jittery nerves.

"Don't worry, bruh. I'll make it even sluttier this time."

Without figuratively breaking a sweat, Bing types out a raunchy message then presses send. He lets Eric see the screen, certain words forcing a blush to his cheeks. The meek man can't help but be embarrassed. It's definitely slutty, as promised. Eric didn't need to imagine his friends going at it, especially with that much detail. Though he is honestly jealous.

Sad eyes roam over to Magnum as Bing shows the Jim's. The other man wipes at his brow then hands settle on burly hips, surveying his handy work. Eric's always wondered what woodworking was like. The pirate was usually down by the docks, but sometimes he'd spy the man whittling or making little wooden models. Eric was very curious how those large, calloused hands could delicately create something so tiny. Ever afraid, Eric would admire his work from afar, much too fearful to tell the other man he loved his passion. If he had more courage he would march up and gush his heart out. He'd admit to his feelings and maybe, just maybe, Magnum would give him a chance. Eric dreams of helping him with his projects, sitting close and talking all through the night. If only he could tell Magnum how he feels.

All his life he's wanted a relationship like Chase and Bing have. They're best friends and lovers. The pair has a strong bond that can't be broken. While it took them a while to get comfortable with taking their relationship to a different level, with time it was definitely worth the wait. Bing always looked so happy around Chase, and the same stood for the other ego. Eric wishes he could say those kinds of things to Magnum without it being weird or misconstrued. If the captain would be sultry back, telling him all the things he wants to do to him as well, Eric is sure he'd burst. Though his remains would surely melt into a lovestruck puddle, he imagines how wonderful that would be.

Bing is suddenly waving in his face, bringing him back down to Earth. Eric's body stutters, heart palpitating. His eyes forcefully remove themselves from daydreaming. He blinks rapidly at Bing, forgetting what exactly they had been doing. Sweat burns his corneas. Making a pained expression, he wipes away at them.

"Bro, it's your turn. Stop fantasizing about Long John Silver over there."

If Eric could turn himself invisible he would.

"Not so loud, h- he might hear you!"

"Ah, c'mon, dude.” Bing waves a dismissive hand that Eric frowns at. ”He can't hear us."

"What do you choose?" urges the reporter, oblivious eyes boring through Eric.

"Oh, sorry. Um…” Eric desperately tries to get his breathing in check before he decides. “Dare, I guess." 

Bing smirks wickedly. Eric knows then he's in big trouble.

'Oh god. This can't be good.'

Any time the android shot him that look he was about to be dragged into something devious or questionably illegal.

"I dare ya to go tell Magnum you have a crush on him."

Eric stammers in every possible way. He feels his brain whip around inside his skull. Terrified eyes shoot desperately to the captain. The man he longs for is half naked and _so_ out of his league. Even if he was interested Eric didn't stand a chance. He had barely any experience in wooing people, and when he did they always ended up six feet in the ground. There was no way he could talk to him. Eric is much too mortified to move. Every muscle is weighted down with lead. He sinks further in his chair, attempting to hide. Tense hands grip the arms. 

"Bing! I- I can't do that." 

"Come on, dude. You gotta. You picked dare."

"But he'll hate me. Pl- please don't make me do this," pleads Eric, beginning to hyperventilate.

"He won't hate you," Bing sighs, a comforting hand resting on his tense shoulder. "I'm tired of you givin' him, like, googly eyes all the time. You were just thinking about him again, weren't ya?"

Though Eric doesn't want to admit it he was probably extremely obvious. Plus Bing had a way of looking right through him anyway. He couldn't get much past his friend.

"Y- yeah."

"Remember how scared I was to tell Chase I liked him? You kept tellin' me to just go for it. Now I'm dating the coolest guy in the world and it's cuz you kept nagging me." Bing pauses, leaning toward Eric so close he can see his robotic eyes focusing. They're dead serious. "Ya gotta just go for it, man. Otherwise you'll never know."

"Go tell him," urges reporter Jim with a megawatt smile.

"What do you got to lose?" adds in the cameraman.

“Everything,” he admits, exasperated and terrified.

Especially his sanity. If Magnum knew he liked him it would make everything so awkward. And Eric was already the most awkward person he knew, so he didn't need any help.

Getting up, Bing carefully hauls Eric to his feet. Gently, though without taking no for an answer, Bing pushes Eric's unwilling body toward the captain. Sputtering, Eric tries to put on the skids. He’s not a weak man, but fighting against an android might be a lost cause.

"Wh- what are you doing, Bing?"

"Helping you."

Eric tries desperately to push him off, but his friend won’t take no for an answer. The other man is very strong and protesting against metal and plastic gets him nowhere. He knows Bing isn’t going to let up until they're standing directly in front of Magnum. Even if he could get away both Jim’s are now on either side of him, making an escape impossible.

“Please, you- you can’t make me do this. Magnum will hate me.”

“No, he won’t. He likes you. Even if it’s just as a friend, ya wanna know for sure, don’tcha?”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“None of that ‘but’ shit. You’re either gonna do it or you’re not.” Bing pauses, letting Eric run if he wants. Even though he desperately wants to, he can’t. He knows Bing is right. Eric wants to know. “So, what’s it gonna be, Eric?”

“I’ll… I’ll do it,” Eric sighs out, regretting his decision before he even made it.

“You’ll do great,” the reporter assures, smile beaming from his innocent face. Eric wishes he had that much faith in himself.

By time they reach the captain, Eric is a vibrating mess. Every step closer to his crush is pure hell. His throat tries to close off he's so damn scared. Every thought screams at him to run. That Magnum could never be interested. That he will lose his precious friendship. That he will despise him for this.

Once Eric is firmly planted before Magnum he knows there’s no going back. His friends surround him in support, but nothing will take away the awful, aching fear of rejection.

For a moment Magnum's still diligently working on his passion project. While waiting for the other man to look up, Eric starts to literally shake in his shoes. The poor man gulps, fear etching into his stomach. Acid burns through it, blasting his abdomen. For weeks he had written down in a journal exactly what he wanted to tell Magnum and how. All practiced speeches fly out the window. Now all Eric can do is stare at the other man, words and breath evading him.

Eventually Magnum realizes he's not alone. With confusion yet intrigue he glances at the youngest egos. Not letting him escape, Bing grasps Eric's shoulders and refuses to let go. Like it or not, Eric was going to do this. He has no choice. Though his throat is dry, Eric gulps hard. It prickles painfully, the horrified man in desperate need of water and anxiety medication. If he could run, he would, but the other egos are faster. He's a caged bird unable to fly and they're making him talk to a gigantic hawk about to shred him into scraps. Eric stares mortified at Magnum who glances casually between the four men. When they make eye contact Eric's heart skips. His body starts sweating profusely. He's terrified that he smells and looks horrendous. Nervous hands play with his shirt hem, accidentally untucking it with his anxiety.

"What are ye boys up to? Someone else gonna get naked?"

Eric’s mind fizzles, almost wishing that were the case. Streaking would almost be easier than having this conversation. At least Magnum would get a good laugh out of it. Now he was just going to despise his very existence.

He opens his mouth several times to speak but all that comes out is a pained whine. Eric hunches over, stomach twisting in knots. Bing pats his back, worried for his friend’s wellbeing.

“You got this, dude. Just tell him.”

“Tell me what?” asks a concerned Magnum while watching Eric quickly descend into panic.

Taking a deep breath, Eric pushes onward.

"Well, Bing, he, um, he dared me to tell you I- I have…"

When Eric doesn't finish his sentence, Magnum cocks his head. All of his attention is locked onto Eric. Though they've had many conversations before it was never this daunting. Usually they spoke about something casual, like how their day was or the weather. Sometimes Magnum would tell him adventurous tales of the sea. If Eric was feeling brave, he would gush about animals and how much he wants to farm. No conversation had been anything more than platonic, even if Eric always secretly hoped they'd be. Deep down he knows Magnum can't be interested in a meek, nervous, sweaty mess of a man like him. This will all be for naught. He'll still be single at the end of the day, but much worse, because now the captain will know. Eric isn't sure he can live with that knowledge.

"What is it, lad?"

"I...I…"

Eric tries desperately to say it but nothing comes out. He just can't do it. No matter what he does as soon as he thinks over his words they sound stupid and fall flat, never to be uttered. A pained whine escape's Eric's throat. He wrings his hands together, scared this will all be taken away. Admitting his feelings will tear apart the friendship he and the captain have slowly built, Eric just knows it. Certainly he looks like a fool, body shaking, thrumming with nervous energy, attempting to mutter a simple sentence. Eric hates how anxious he always gets. If he had even an ounce of the confidence Magnum exudes he would be happy; or Bing's chill nature, the reporter’s naivety, or the cameraman’s drive. But he doesn’t. He was him. Sometimes Eric hated that.

"Say it, bruh.”

“You can do it,” the cameraman urges.

With hands balled into fists at his sides, Eric closes his eyes. Bing's hand on his back is a small comfort. Eric knows they all believe in him, even if he doesn't in himself. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Eric’s mouth rushes forward, words stumbling out.

"I have a- a crush on you."

Eric waits for the captain to say something. Anything at all. Even if it's a rejection at least he'll have closure. If they're not meant to be, he can respect that. He'll force himself to get over his feelings the best he can and fumble onward. When Magnum's mouth opens to speak, golden tooth shining back at him, Eric holds his already unsteady and labored breath.

"Alright."

Just alright. Nothing else. He goes back to sanding, those strong and powerful arms working hard though making it seem effortless. Eric blinks, realizing he must have overstepped and made the man uncomfortable. Otherwise he can't imagine why he's so calm and unbothered.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to- to offend you."

Magnum glances back at him, eyes crinkling.

"Why are ye sorry? Ye didn't offend me. T’was a dare, right? Aren't ye boys just havin' fun?"

Eric fiddles with the yellow blanket in his pocket, downcast eyes creating rain clouds above his head. 

"Yeah, but I a- actually mean it. I do have feelings f- for you."

Magnum pauses, face unreadable. Judging the validity of Eric's confession, the captain glances at Bing who grins back. Then he surveys the Jim’s who are bouncing with excitement. He looks back at Eric, eyebrow cocked.

"Ye do?"

Eric nods, skin hot, every fiber of his being consumed with shame. Magnum didn't react at all how he thought he would. In his fantasies he would rush forward and scoop him up, twirling him around like in a romcom. In reality he expected complete rejection. This was neither. It seemed more like disinterest and confusion. Eric isn't sure how to handle that.

"I, um, I know you're not interested, but, I really did w- want to tell you."

Magnum chews on it as he watches the clouds lazily float across the sky. Eric is dumbfounded. He thought he knew the man fairly well, yet he could still surprise him.

"Can I join yer game?"

"Sure!" the reporter exclaims, completely ignoring the way Eric is short-circuiting. "The more the merrier."

Magnum smiles and sets his sander down. He brushes his hands of sawdust then waits for them to lead the way. They all move back to the balcony as Eric contemplates fleeing for his life. But it's no use. Magnum already knows. There's no taking it back.

The four sit down with one extra person, Eric thrumming with bone-twisting anxiety. Bing's phone suddenly dings twice, receiving two texts simultaneously. He opens it and raises both eyebrows. Grinning from ear to ear he tells them who it is.

"Hold up, it's Chase. I gotta respond real quick. He sent a pic."

Bing flashes them an image which Eric quickly darts his gaze from. Though he doesn’t make out much he definitely sees Chase isn’t wearing any clothes.

Embarrassed yet happy for them, Eric watches his good friend type cheerfully away, flirting with his boyfriend. Eric wishes he could have that. He glances at Magnum who's outright staring at him. Eric jumps, every single muscle tensing. It's daunting and mortifying to see the gigantic man watching him like prey. Magnum, though he's kind and gentle around Eric, is a mightily terrifying man. Sometimes he's impossible to read. And right now Eric can safely say he's shaking with fear. Before he has a full-blown panic attack he has to look away. Even though he doesn't think Magnum would ever physically hurt him, there's always a possibility the brash man could rip his heart out.

"Let's have Magnum go next," Bing suggests before slipping his phone back into the pocket of his skinny jeans. Eric isn't sure how it even fits they're so skintight. 

"Fine by me," admits Magnum. "I pick truth."

Honestly, Eric's a bit disappointed. He really wanted someone to dare him. He knows the captain would do just about anything.

Intrigued, Eric turns toward his friend, figuring Bing will beat him to the punch with a question. Instead he's staring at Eric. They all are. He gulps hard realizing they want _him_ to ask Magnum. Even the pirate himself is waiting.

The captain is already shirtless from working in the sun. Poor Eric can think of only one question. Nothing else pops into his head. No matter how hard he tries, it's of no use. Eric hates that. Terrified but ever curious, he stutters forward.

"How, uh, how often d- do you m- masturbate?"

Magnum chuckles at the question and without pause admits to something Eric isn't sure he ever could aloud. 

"Almost every day, I s'pose. I have quite a high libido."

So, he's a very sexual man. Eric is satisfied with that knowledge. That was good, since Eric was as well. Not that he had a chance in hell, but it was nice to know regardless.

Next it's reporter Jim's turn. He says dare this time. His brother has one for him.

"I dare you to call Dark and tell him you had a wet dream about him last night."

Not fearing for his safety like he should, the dimmer man does so. He puts his phone on speaker so everyone can witness his impending demise. The grey man answers after a couple rings.

"Hello."

"Hi, Dark. Um, this is Jim. I just wanted to tell you I had a sex dream about you last night."

Dark sighs then mutters, "Thanks" before immediately hanging up. They all laugh heartily at Dark's deadpan reaction. Eric loves hearing his friend’s laughter. It's even better seeing and hearing Magnum's hearty chortle in with the mix.

Then it's cameraman Jim's turn. Learning his lesson after having to run ass-naked around the garden, he picks truth instead.

"What's your favorite sex position?" Bing casually asks, always up for flustering the other man. It seems to be his favorite pastime.

"Wheelbarrow," Jim huffs out, staring Bing down, unwilling to let his gaze falter even for a second. The android seems satisfied with the answer.

Now it’s Bing’s turn.

"Dare me."

Eric tries to think of a good one but all his thoughts are still on the captain's admission.

"Sit naked for the rest of the game,” blurts out the cameraman, pleased to finally get revenge.

Sadly for Jim, Bing isn't shy. He sits completely naked and without shame, not caring to cover himself. Eric admires him for it.

"Enjoying the view, man?" teases Bing while the cameraman glares, cheeks burning red and not from the sun.

"Shut up," cameraman Jim barks, changing directions, frustrated that his plan backfired. “Okay, Eric, your turn.”

"Alright. Um, I'll do a dare."

All eyes turn toward Magnum. Eric realizes too late that they're going to let the captain decide. Sweaty fingers knot together in his lap. For a moment he contemplates taking it all back and asking to admit to a truth instead. Then Magnum speaks and all blood in Eric's body rushes to his cheeks.

"I dare ye to kiss me."

Not believing his ears, Eric looks around at his friends. They seem slightly shocked as well but incredibly excited for him. Eric wishes _he_ was. Magnum can't be serious. The captain's using his feelings against him. It's cruel. He never thought the captain would stoop so incredibly low.

Eric plays with his yellow blanket, worrying over everything. He hasn't kissed anyone in years. Now he's suddenly thrown into doing it with the man he wants more than anyone else.

"Why?" implores Eric, not understanding how Magnum could mock him so.

Instead of laughing or breaking his heart in two, Magnum smiles. The slight upturn causes Eric’s heart to backflip. 

"Because ye said ye like me."

"I do, but…"

Eric makes a pained groan then blushes hard, wishing he hadn't. The captain watches him, mocha eyes becoming soft.

"Why are you m- making fun of me for it?"

Magnum frowns, head slightly tilting to the side. He leans forward, arms resting on the table.

"I'm not makin' fun of ye, lad."

"Then why would you ask me t- to kiss you?"

For a moment Magnum simply seems confused. Then the gears grind as he catches up.

"Oh, ye think I don't like ye back."

Eric stops breathing. Bing shakes his shoulder, making sure the human doesn't pass out or ascend to the afterlife. He sucks in a harsh breath, words pelting like hail inside his mind.

"You… you like me?"

“Aye.”

“Really?”

"Is that so hard ta believe?"

"Yes."

"Well, 'tis the honest truth."

Eric is stunned. He’s certain this can’t be happening. Swearing he’s lost his mind, Eric peers at each of his friends. They’re all grinning his way. Eventually Bing laughs and playfully punches his arm.

"C’mon, Eric. Just kiss him already. We all know you want to."

Embarrassment spreads like wildfire from his core all the way to his cheeks. Eric can’t believe he’s about to do this. Prosthetic legs shaking, Eric stands. He makes his way over to Magnum as though he's trekked for miles. The other man turns his chair away from the table to face Eric. While sitting the man is about his same height. He's never been so close to the other before. Magnum smells like freshly cut wood. Eric licks his lips and leans forward, a little wobbly. Magnum's palms cup his hips. It's a major distraction.

Gulping hard, Eric moves even closer to his crush. Their lips are mere centimeters apart. This close he can see every speckle of gold in Magnum’s mischievous eyes. The nervous man’s heart is about to fly out his mouth.

Eric glances between Magnum’s eyes and lips in askance. All of him screams that this must be a joke. There was no way Magnum felt the same way. The captain doesn't stop him or show any sign of distress. Instead he actually looks excited. After taking a stuttering gulp of air, Eric closes the gap. As their lips connect Eric's eyes slide shut. He makes a small sound, everything else around them whisking away. All he feels is Magnum's lips against his, soft and gentle. The bushy beard tickles at his face. The sensation sparks lightning down his spine. He tastes salty like the sea itself.

The other man lets out a pleased sigh when they disconnect. He smiles fondly toward him, usual hard outer shell gone momentarily in Eric's presence. Seeing Magnum look so happy melts Eric's heart.

"How did that be?"

"Great," Eric barely manages to get out, heart full to bursting. "H- how did I do?"

"Excellent."

Eric can't contain his grin. Magnum looks into his soul, eyes twinkling with happiness. Never in a hundred years did he think this would really be happening. Eric thanks his lucky stars, but most of all Bing. If not for him he never would have mustered up the courage to confess.

The other men scare the hell out of him as they woop and cheer and clap. Eric blushes hard while Magnum watches him, eyes crinkling as he grins. His thumbs rub small circles on Eric's hips. It both grounds him and throws his soul into the sky.

"Is it me turn again?"

Eric nods slowly. He’s still catching up as the world spins.

"What do you choose?"

Eyes sparkling, Magnum speaks with lidded eyes.

"Dare."

"I dare you to k- kiss me again."

Magnum leans forward, beard brushing against Eric's stubble. Their lips meet again, ferocity stronger this time. Eric melts at his touch. Kissing Magnum is even better than he ever imagined. He never wants to stop.

When he inevitably pulls away Eric is coursing with adrenaline. His own eyes gloss over with relief. He's happier than he's been in years. Eric can't stop smiling. Magnum likes him back. It's almost a miracle.

He hears a slap as the reporter and Bing high five behind him.

"I told you this would work," Bing beams.

Eric glances at his friends who all seem very pleased with themselves.

"Did… did you all set this up?"

"Yep," the reporter admits through a toothy grin. "It was Bing's idea. He knew the only way you would tell him was a dare."

Eric blinks at Bing who giggles happily at his friend's shocked expression.

"Dude, your face is priceless. Hold up, I need a pic."

Bing snaps a picture with his glasses as Eric catches up.

"Were you in on this?" Eric balks, turning towards Magnum, terrified he was the only one not in the loop.

Magnum shakes his head, hands still on Eric’s slender hips.

"No, I'm just as confused as you be."

A relieved sigh escapes Eric. Even if Magnum had been he wouldn’t be too angry. He had needed the push in the right direction. Regardless, he’s glad he hadn’t been conspiring against him. Even if his friends all had been. Even though they went behind his back, Eric is truly grateful for his friend’s intervention.

He glances at Jim and supposes the reporter isn't so oblivious after all. The cameraman is smiling more warmly than he's seen him in months. Leaning back in his chair, Bing is the most smug of them all.

"Thank you," he tells them all, but especially to Bing.

"Hey, don't mention it, bro. I owed ya one."

The twins both get up, about to take their leave.

“We’re gonna let you two have some ‘alone time,’” the reporter says with air quotes.

His brother’s brows furrow.

“I don’t think you know what you’re implying, Jim.”

By Jim’s face he honestly doesn’t.

“Come on, Bing,” says the cameraman. “Let’s go.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’m gonna watch,” Bing urges with a grin, hands behind his head like a cocky anime character. It doesn’t help that he’s still naked.

The cameraman makes a face and grabs his arm to hoist him up. Magnum raises an eyebrow at the android while Eric wonders why he’d want to stay.

“Bing,” the more serious Jim chides.

“I’m just kidding.”

Bing laughs as he stands. He throws them both a massive grin then turns to leave. Before they go Bing calls out to them over his shoulder.

“Congrats, dudes. Have fun! Wear a condom.”

Eric is scarlet. Scared to know the captain’s reaction, yet ever curious, he glances at Magnum. The other man looks at him as though he’s a treasure map leading to endless adventure. The attention forces Eric to gulp. No one has ever looked at him like that before.

“Yer friends really care about ye.”

“They’re really nice to me. M- most of the time.”

'When they aren’t goading me into doing something,' Eric adds to himself.

“Good. Otherwise I’d have to beat their asses.”

Though Eric doesn’t really need protecting he appreciates Magnum’s eagerness.

Gaining some courage he puts a hand on Magnum’s shoulder. The other man’s hands glide up and settle on his sides. Eric gulps as he watches every flicker of emotion on the captain’s face. He can’t believe this is actually happening. Though he could stay like this all day there is something he’s always wanted to do.

“Can I, um, a- ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Can you… can you teach me how to woodwork?”

“Ye really want me to? Isn’t it boring to young people like yerself?”

Eric shakes his head furiously.

“No, I always thought y- you looked really good doing it.” When Eric realizes what he said he looks at his hands in embarrassment. “I mean, it- it looks really neat.”

A hearty laugh fills the garden. Despite his shame, Eric smiles. He can’t help it. Seeing Magnum so cheerful and at ease does something to him he just can’t understand.

“I’m glad ye like the view. We might need that condom after all.” 

The tall man stands with some effort as Eric short-circuits. He takes Eric’s hand in his own as he playfully smiles downward. The sensation is better than Eric remembered. His smaller fingers slot perfectly between Magnum’s.

As they walk back toward the boat Eric thinks of Magnum teaching him everything he knows. He imagines Magnum showing him how to sand and saw, bodies pressed together, strong hands over his, showing him the movements. The idea is definitely distracting.

“Thanks for showing me,” Eric says preemptively, beyond excited. When he realizes that he has no idea what he’s doing, and that he could hurt one of them, his happiness falters. “Oh, god. I- I hope I’m not terrible at it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach ye. I know me way around wood.”

When Magnum winks his way the nervous man gulps. He realizes he’s finally going to have someone to flirt with who will reciprocate. Not that Eric is very good at it, but he wants to try his best. Watching Magnum’s eyes twinkling with mischief and calling to him like a siren, Eric realizes he’s gotten his wish. His summer isn’t going to be boring anymore.

“You can, um… I can…” As Eric desperately tries to come up with a line Magnum just smiles patiently. “Sometimes I have morning wood.”

Eric wants to hide when Magnum bursts out laughing. Gladly the other man isn’t making fun of him, he’s just amused. Eric wonders how his flirting is so horrendously abysmal.

“I’d love ta see it sometime.”

Magnum leans down and looks at Eric in askance. Licking his lips, Eric nods. Magnum closes the distance between them, hands cupping his back. Eric wraps his arms around the other man, his bare chest warm and comforting against him. The world is so much brighter around him while he's in Magnum's arms. For the first time in almost a decade Eric is actually excited to live another day. If he always gets to be this close to the captain he feels he might finally be happy.

When they break apart Magnum’s eyes still captivate him. While they watch each other suddenly Magnum is pelted in the head with a flying object. Taken off guard, Eric snaps to the direction it was thrown from. He sees all three of his friends blasting away, bursting with laughter.

The captain leans down and picks up the object that smacked into his temple. With a chuckle he shows the object to the curious ego. Eric looks down and blushes like mad. It’s an entire box of Magnum brand condoms.

“I think they’re tryin’ to tell us something.”

Even though Eric appreciates the irony, he’s pretty sure that ‘something’ is that he needs new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this one. :) I haven't finished a oneshot in forever, so it was nice to do something short for once lol. 
> 
> Also, I'm gonna have a smaller Magic series coming out in a few days, so if you're interested, look out for that one. :) It will be called More than Survive.


End file.
